


MacGyver's Darkest Secrets Come to Light

by JTFox



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dark Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Dark Past, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTFox/pseuds/JTFox
Summary: MacGyver's deepest and darkest Secrets come to light, when someone who should be dead comes back to haunt him. He is forced to reveal his past as well as his relationship with Murdoc to his teammates. How will the team handle it? Can they still trust him? Or will they turn against him.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i've been black and blue (on my way to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809744) by [spiritsontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsontheroof/pseuds/spiritsontheroof). 
  * Inspired by [Dangerous Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679005) by [Psi_Fi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi). 



> This is my very first fan fiction story, would really appreciate any and all feedback and suggestions that you as readers can give me.  
> This story is starting around season 4 with mentions of previous seasons. In this story since MAcgyver has two different names i willl be flipping between the two names. Their will also be many flash backs/dreams.  
> (P.S I might change story title as the story goes forward, Please leave a comment or suggestion I would really appreciate it)

It's 5:00pm on a Saturday in Los Angeles, MacGyver is driving home from The Phoenix Foundation, after having gone on two different missions back to back with little to no rest. As he’s driving home he spots a black GTO that looks really similar to the one Jack Dalton has. He then starts to think about Jack, wondering if he's ok, if he's safe with his team. The more he thought about it the more it made him feel sad, and angry because Jack promised he would never leave Mac’s side, Jack left anyway. Which left Mac wondering how long until the rest of his team does the same and leaves him to. Even though it's been months Mac feels like it was yesterday when Jack left him. Deep down he knows why people keep leaving him. He shuts people out, leaves them before they can hurt him, and at times he just feels like killing them. Most people wouldn't really realize this, but he kind of has a split personality himself and Alex Wolfe, the man he used to be. Mac says kind of, because while most people have this disorder they normally wouldn't remember things that happen while their alter personality is in control. Alex Wolfe holds all of Mac’s rage and negative emotions, as well as psychopathic tendencies. Mac himself is a cool calm collective pacifist. He was so caught up in his own head he hadn't realized his body was on autopilot until the car stopped and parked. He looks up, shaking his head for a moment then he grabs his keys and turns the car engine off. Mac starts to walk up his driveway and suddenly stops as a shadow behind him passes, by the time he turns inside his head the shadow is gone. Mac dismisses it and he continues his way up the driveway. He reaches the front door unlocking it with his house keys and closes it behind him as he walks in his house. He throws his keys on the nearby Nightstand as he chases shoes off and heads further inside. Mac goes straight to the kitchen Into the fridge to grab a beer and starts to drink it as he makes his way to the dining room table and sits there placing the beer bottle on the table as he reaches underneath the table grabbing the pistol he keeps hidden there and places it in front of him. There are very few secrets that he keeps from his team and one of them being his past. Considering that his past is very dark he's reluctant to tell his team about it. Jack was the first and only person who knew about Mac’s real past, his real name and his history with Murdoc before Nikki hired murdoc to kill him. He had his birth family annihilated from his files legally through a lawyer. He smiled at the memories and slouches over the table clutching the pistol finger on the trigger with the safety on, as he lays his head on his arm acting as a pillow. Closing his eyes he slowly drifts to sleep from pure exhaustion.

* * *

_ In his dreams Mac’s Past _

_ MacGyver’s name given to him at birth was Alex Wolfe the son of former british U.S Navy Seal Thomas Wolfe and former british CIA agent Katherine Smith. He has a natural british accent, and is the younger brother of Skyler Wolfe, and was the older brother of Jayla Wolfe. His older sister Skyler left the family the moment she got accepted into Oxford University with a full ride Scholarship, he was just 5 years old then and that was the last time he heard from his older sister Skyler till many years later. Alex was 6 years old when his biological mother Katherine Smith died from cancer In the hospital he was by her bedside when the heart monitor flatline. Leaving Alex with his father and his 4 year old younger sister named Jayla. Alex has his last conversation to his mother at her bedside in the hospital. _

_ “Mommy you're going to be alright, right?” Alex asked as silent tears fell from his eyes rolling down his cheek and down to his lap.  _

_ He cradles his mothers hand close to his chest. Katherine smiled weakly at her son as she tried to hold him and rub the back of his hand with her thumb.  _

_ “ Alex sweetie mommy’s going to be ok, mommy will be going to a better place. Can you promise me two things?” Katherine says weakly but with a tone of reassurance.  _

_ “Mom, what two things do you want me to promise?” Alex asks, his face lightening up a little as he smiles. _

_ “First I want you to promise me that you'll take care of your sister no matter the cost.” Katherine says sternly. _

_ “Yes, mommy, I promise to take care of her no matter the cost.” Alex says with a bit of worry and he starts to realize what's to come. _

_ “What's the last promise mommy?” Alex asked with worry in his voice.  _

_ He assessed his mother and could tell that she was getting weaker and weaker every passing second. He smiles faintly as he holds his mothers hand tighter as he starts to cry silently. _

_ “I need you to promise to be good for your father Alex.” She says at a near whisper loud enough for him to hear it. _

_ “I will do my best mommy but you know he's got anger issues” Alex says with a tone of sadness.  _

_ “I know sweetheart I know, just try your best not to cause too much trouble son . Mommy will always love you” She says weakly.  _

_ The hand That Alex was holding suddenly went limp as the different monitors in the room started to beep loudly. A doctor and a few nurses rushed into her room and pushed Alex aside so they could have more room to resuscitate her heart.  _

_ “What's happening?” Alex asks in tears as he's being held back by a nurse. _

_ “They are trying to resuscitate your mother, she had a heart attack.” A nurse said while crouched down in front of him. _

_ “Will she be all right, they will be able to revive her right?” Alex asks with a heavy breath. _

_ The nurse is about to reply when she hears another nurse call a-systole. Down onto the floor a few tries to think of something to say to Alex. A few seconds go by and she hasn't thought of something yet. The doctors start moving out of the room as he unhooks the monitors from Katherine’s body and removes the IV port from the back of her hand. As I was watching this he gets upset and starts to You're at the nurses as they walk out of the room.  _

_ “WHY ARE YOU STOPPING” Alex yells in anger as he sees the doctor and nurses stop the compressions. _

_ “I’m sorry, but your mother had a very serious type of heart attack. It's almost always irreversible.” Says the nurse who was talking to him before. _

_ “No! No! No! No!” He yells, “There's got to be something you can do!” He says in tears, completely devastated by the event.  _

_ “I don’t know what to tell you, but she's in a better place now” the nurse says with a reassuring tone.  _

_ “You really think so?” Alex asks with a trembly voice. _

_ “Yeah I do!” The nurse says with a sad tone “She would have wanted you to say goodbye though, I'll let you have some privacy so you can do that. Before I do that is there someone I could call?” The nurse asks in a friendly tone. _

_ Alex walks towards his mothers dead body while the nurse talks to him. He grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly as tears start sliding down his face.  _

_ “No, my father should be here soon. He had to drop my sister off at our aunt's house.” He replies. _

_ The nurse nods her head and makes her way out of the room, closing the door behind her to give the boy some space while he says his goodbyes. _

_ “Oh, mom I’m so sorry I couldn't save you. If only I was a better son and caused less trouble maybe you would still be alive” Alex mumbled as he started to cry again, blaming himself for her death.  _

_ He steps away and sits on the chair next to his mothers bed, as he waits for his father to arrive at the hospital to pick him up and his mothers body so it could be prepped for the funeral. Five Minutes later, Alex’s father Thomas barges into the room with a nurse behind him. As the nurse explains to Thomas the events of what happened. Alex can tell his father was visibly getting angry, as he clenches and unclenches his fists beside him. The nurse leaves him so he can say goodbye to his late wife. _

_ “GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN THE FUCKING CAR ALEX!” Thomas yells in anger. _

_ “But, but, but…” Alex tries to say but he's interrupted by his father. _

_ “NOW, CHILD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.” His father shouts. _

_ “You don’t really mean that do you father?” Alex asks, his voice trembling. _

_ “OH, I DO SON IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU SHE WAS IN HERE BED RIDDEN. IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T CAUSE SO MUCH TROUBLE SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE. IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” Thomas screamed at his son. _

_ Alex kept backing up as his father subconsciously took a step forward with each word he spoke in anger. As his back hits the wall Express becomes easy as his father's right up in his face yelling at him. A bunch of doctors, nurses and staff members all gasps as they hear Thomas say that to his own son. Alex holds his breath as he tries not to cry in front of his father. His father has always told him that crying is a sign of weakness, and that he should not cry in public.  _

_ “NOW DO AS I SAY AND GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR AND WAIT!” His father says with rage he himself has never seen. _

_ Alex quickly runs out of the hospital and gets into his father’s car, As soon as he’s comfortable he punches the dashboard in anger. He's angry at his father for yelling at him, as the anger passes it turns into misplaced guilt. He stares longingly out the front window thinking-about all the different things he could've done to help his cancer ridden mother get better. As he continues to stare out the window he doesn’t seem to see his father coming out of the hospital looking even angrier if that's even possible. Alex jumps in surprise as his father opens the car door and slams it hard, he quickly wipes away the tear stains on his face hoping that his father hadn't noticed. _

_ “Why are you crying boy?” Thomas asked seething with anger.  _

_ “What are you talking about dad? I know how you feel when you see me cry!” Alex exclaims. _

_ “Alex Wolfe, don’t you lie to me boy. I wasn’t born yesterday, I was a Seal for Petesakes! I can tell when people are lying, so I'm going to ask you one more time. Why were you crying? His father asked. _

_ “I’m sorry dad I can’t help it, I’m not like you, I was never trained to keep hold of my emotions. It’s just so hard I loved her so much.” Alex says with a shaky breath. _

_ “Are you implying that I didn’t love her, because I can manage not to cry in front of people? And you’re not sorry if you were you would have stopped crying ages ago when i first started telling you to stop. Like how many times have I told you that crying in public is a sign of weakness?” Thomas says still seething in anger. _

_ “No! No! That's not what I meant father, you just have more experience turning on and off your emotions that's what I meant dad. And You’ve told me multiple times to stop.” Alex replies with his head down sounding defeated. _

_ “Guess I should start doing something then you’d stop crying.” His father mutters as he holds his hands together trying to stop them from shaking. _

_ “Wha… what do you mean by that father!” Alex exclaims with fear _

_ “Well how else am I supposed to get you to stop crying if you won't listen to me. I just have to reinforce it. Plus you were a born liar son, no wonder your mother died” His Father shouts in sudden anger. _

_ Alex jumps as he hears his father shout that his mothers death was his fault again he turns his sed to the passenger side window and starts to stare out at it as tears slowly slide down his face. As he was staring out the side window, he didn't see his fathers fist coming at him. His Father back hands him with such a force that his head hits the side window with a loud noise as he goes unconscious. _

* * *

_ Present Time _

MacGyver wakes up from the dream, one of his hands goes up to his cheek and he starts rubbing it as if he's in pain. His other hand clutching the pistol with his left index finger thankful that he left the safety on. He releases his hold on the gun and rubs the tiredness out of his eyes. He puts the pistol back underneath the table making sure it's secure before he does anything else. Once it's completely secured and out of sight, he looks at his work phone noticing he had slept for 2 hours. He quickly checks his work phone and notices there's a few messages he decides to ignore the messages, they would have called if it was an emergency. He checks his personal phone for any messages or phone calls he may have missed while he was asleep. Mac did indeed receive about five messages from his sister, he reads them and finds out it's about her wedding day and that she wants him to be the one to walk her down the aisle. He smiles sadly at the thought considering that his father should be the one to do that, but as far as he knows his father was dead the last time he saw him. He texts back a reply saying he would be honoured to walk her down the aisle. Once he sends it he gets up and goes to a kitchen cabinet and looks through take out menus to see what he wants for dinner. He skims through the different menus and decides to get some Italian food. He picks up his phone and calls in the delivery order, they tell him that it will take 45min-1hr. He smiles as he ends the phone call, he then goes into the living room and puts the tv. He sits down on the couch and places his legs on the coffee table as he flips through the channels trying to find something to watch. He sits down on the couch and places his legs on the coffee table as he flips through the channels trying to find something to watch. He finally picks a tv show and starts watching it when all of a sudden he hears a ring within the couch. He starts to scramble as he tries to find his third phone. As soon as he finds it he looks at it and checks the caller ID, the caller is the Director of the CIA. Under his legal birth name Alex Wolfe, he works for the CIA as a highly paid covert government assassin. He was trained in various different types of hand to hand combat, he also trained with different agencies around the world. Not only that, he was one of the youngest U.S Navy Seals to receive the silver star award. He answers the phone once he finds it.

“Hello Alex Wolfe speaking.” He says.

“Hi Alex Wolfe, this is the director of the CIA speaking I have an assignment for you, do you accept it?” The Director of the CIA asks.

“Yes Sir, I accept who's the target? And how do you want it to be done?” He asks, sounding a bit happy.

“Can you hold that thought for a second? I have a call I need to take on the other line.”

“Sure SIr, take all the time you need.” He says with a smile.

Alex goes to the back of his closet where there is a false wall behind all his clothing. He opens a small patch of the wall to reveal a hand scanner. He scans his hand and the false wall starts to retract, opening to a whole new room. The room is filled with various different guns, knives, grenades, and different types of poison. There's also a hidden basement underneath Mac’s house where all the necessary technology and equipment is required to track anyone worldwide. He walks into the room, the door closing behind him as he starts to pack a bag filled with a variety of poisons and a few guns.

“Wolfe, are you still there?” The Director asks

“Yes Sir, just packing a bag.” Alex says.

“Ok good, your target is Elwood Davis, and it needs to look like an accident. You have 48hours to complete the task” Says The Director of the CIA.


	2. Planning A Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he be able to do it? Or will he be able to find a loop hole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have flashbacks From MacGyver's past and I will be using the name Alex Wolfe a lot more than MacGyver in this chapter. Please try to remember they are the same person.
> 
> (P.S Please leave a comment or feedback, Thanks!)

Alex drops the bag he was packing in shock as his face goes pale as he hears who he has to kill. 

“Wha… what come again?” Alex asks in a shaky voice hoping to god that he didn't hear what he just heard.

“Your target is Elwood Davis, I know he’s the father of one of your best friends and this is going to be hard on you, but remember the deal or should I say deals you made. Just remember the consequences of your actions if you decide not to follow through on this mission.” The Director of the CIA says voice threatening.

His mind starts to turn as he starts to think about why the CIA would want Riley’s father dead. All the people the CIA could have chosen they choose Elwood, but why? That’s the biggest question he had.

“Why Elwood Davis what has he done to warrant being killed?” He asks in a calm and steady tone.

“It’s need to know only, but the gist of it is he has been smuggling guns and drugs for one of the biggest cartels here in the United States of America. The DEA has requested help to bring him down.” The Director says.

“Is the DEA planning to take down the whole cartel or just Elwood?” Alex Asks out of curiosity and concern.

“ As I said it's needed to know, but the DEA does plan to take care of the cartel. The DEA suspects they have a mole that's telling Elwood everything. That's how he's been able to stay ahead of them.” The director says in a firm and convincing voice.

“Is there proof of a mole inside the DEA? And what if his daughter goes looking for answers? I don't think I can do this to her. She just got him back not too long ago. Aren’t there other people who can do this? Why does it have to be me?” He says with a sad tone. 

“Are you kidding me, you have never asked me this many questions before. We sent three other people and they all ended up dead. You're the best of the best, and I'm trusting you to get the job done. Just remember that deal you made. If you don't do this, the consequences will be great. You could say goodbye to your sister and husband.” The Director of the CIA threatened in an angry voice.

Alex’s hand shakes with rage as he is in the worst possible position. To choose between family or his best friend's father. It’s an impossible choice he is forced to make. That being said he weighs the pros and cons and they are not good. If he does kill Elwood he saves his family, but Riley and his team if they ever find out will they ever trust him again? On the other hand he could not do it and his team and Riley will trust him, but his sister most definitely will be dead, and Murdoc will be on the run Cassian won't be able to see his father. Not to mention he himself will be wanted for the murder of his sisters death.

“Hello Wolfe are you still there? Have you decided what you are going to do?” He asks.

“I’ll do the job, but never I mean never put me in this situation again” Alex says in a low deadly tone.

“I’m surprised you picked family over your team. You always tell me your team is more important than your family. Yet you chose your family instead of your team. Why did you choose your family?” The director says with a smugly. 

“I chose my family because they have children. There are too many variables that I cannot control, picking them what's the safest option. My team not all of them trust me yet, and I have come to terms with the fact that at some point they will walk out of my life. Family is almost always one constant in life. Goodbye!” Alex says with a sad voice as unshed tears start to fall freely.

As Mac ends the phone call slipping out of his Alex Wolfe personna. He throws the phone across the room causing it to smash into pieces, he walks towards the broken phone and grabs it before making his way down to the secret basement. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs he looks around the basement. To the left side there's a full gym, to the right there is his work station, and in front of him is his personal gun range he uses to keep in practice. Along the wall of the basement there are many different types of weapons he keeps just in case he needs them later. He walks towards a desk and pulls out another phone. He takes the sim card out of the broken phone and places it in the new one. He powers on the new phone and syncs it to his computer. While he waits he walks across the room and goes straight to the gym where there is a punching bag. He starts brutally punching the bag, not caring to wrap his hands up, with the amount of pent up rage he won't feel the pain until later when he’s finished. 10 minutes later he hears an alert go off on his phone making him stop and walk towards his work phone and realizes he completely forgot about the food he ordered. As folds his hand into a fist he groans as he feels the pain of having his knuckles split open and bleeding. He looks down, seeing the blood dripping from his fingertips. He quickly washes the blood off in the mini kitchen he has down in the basement. He wipes his hand with a paper towel and starts walking up the stairs. The false wall in his closet opens up as the motion detectors sense movement. He walks quickly to the front of the house grabbing his wallet from the coffee table near the door. He opens the door with a smile, his head sticking out the door. 

“Hi there how much is this going to cost?” Mac asks in a polite tone..

“Hi, sir the total comes to $21.59.” The delivery man says.

Mac grabs a 20dollar bill and 5 dollar bills from his wallet. He smiles as I hand it to the delivery man.

“Here you go! Keep the change Sir.” Mac smiles.

The delivery man takes the cash and hands Mac the food upon noticing Macs hands his eyes widen. 

“Is everything alright their Sir?” The man asks politely not wanting to intrude.

Mac looks down at his knuckles noticing that dark purple bruises have already started to form.

He smiles and says “Yes, everything is alright. I have a punching bag inside, I guess I forgot to wrap my hands.”

“Ok alright Sir have a good day” The delivery man says, choosing not to ask any further questions. 

“Thanks, you too.” Mac says with a smile before closing the door.

He watches the man through the blinds as he gets back into his car and drives away. He smiles before going back into the kitchen and getting a plate transferring the food from the container and onto the plate. He puts the plastic container from the take out into the recycling, before grabbing some cutlery and sitting at the dining room table. He sighs heavily as he eats alone, ever since Riley and Bozer decided to move out as well as Desi. He drifts off into his own head while he eats.

* * *

_Mac/Alex at 10yrs old_

_It’s been 4 years since that fateful day where his mother died. Ever since that day life was never the same. His father would always come home drunk and angry, always looking for something to hit. Most days that would be Alex himself while on the rare occasion he would try and hit Jayla. He alway went to defend Jayla when his father turned his anger onto her. He promised his mother he’d take care of her no matter what. Over the past 4 years since his mothers death he’s been to the hospital more times than he can remember. He’s lost count of how many bones he’s broken over the years, or had them re broken because they didn't heal right the first time. He always felt powerless when he was being beaten by his father, but today was going to be the end of it for him and his sister. He finally had enough of the pain, he decided to steal some money from his fathers safe and buy a gun from his friend Dennis Murdoc. He bought a 22 caliber gun from his friend on his way home from school, he got a crash course on how to use it from his friend. He thanked him tucking the gun in the small of his back, before running home knowing how angry his father was going to be because he was late coming home. When he got there it was a horror scene his mouth dropping open in shock as he saw blood on the walls and floor. He sees his sister lying still on the ground with blood around her head and abdomen. He’s never felt so angry before in his life, he feels his whole body shake with rage. He ran at his father who was standing right above his sister with a knife in hand ready to strike at her again. He tackles him to the ground managing to knock the knife out of his fathers hand. His father punches Alex in the stomach taking away his breath instantly. He rolls away taking in deep breaths as he rubs his stomach._

_“What are you doing son, haven’t you learnt anything that I’ve told you? Like not to interrupt me while I'm giving you a lesson?” His father says seething with anger as he walks towards Alex._

_“Sure, I have. I’ve learnt that you're a terrible father and you like to abuse the power that you have.” Alex says as he slowly steps back away from his father his hands still shaking with rage._

_“You little shit, you really think you have the courage to talk back to me? Always making smartass comments like that, no wonder why you don't have friends. I mean your mother even left you.” His father says with a smirk._

_“You and I both know that's not true father, she was very ill and her time in this world was over.” He says with a shaky voice._

_Thomas laughs as he hears his son say that and replies knowing that gis son was lying “You’re still blaming yourself for her death kid, don’t try lying to me boy.” He says with a smirk._

_Thomas lunges at his son aiming a fist to his son's midsection. Alex sees this and rolls out of the way and throws a right punch at his father. Who then catches Alex’s hand and throws it behind his back causing Alex to groan in pain._

_“Looks like you did learn something after all” His father says with a smirk._

_“You did always tell me in order for me to overcome my fears I should face them head on. You taught me how to defend myself, well I'm doing just that you dipshit” Alex snarks as he tries to get his right arm out of his fathers grip._

_“Now, now, now don’t get snarky with me boy. The fact that you now have the courage to defend yourself against me when you never had before is interesting.” Thomas says darkly._

_He then snaps and breaks Alex’s right wrist and pushes him forward away from him. Alex cried out in pain and stumbled forward putting his arms out to break his fall so he wouldn't land face first into the floor. Alex cries out in pain as he lands on his broken wrist, He rolls over onto his left arm to get the weight off his right wrist. He cradles his right wrist in his left hand and brings it to his chest._

_“Look at you so weak and pathetic, god I regret having you and your sister. Your mother never wanted three children, she only ever wanted one. You guys were just accidents.” His father says with honesty and walks towards Alex with a knife that he got from one of his side pockets._

_Alex gasps in disbelief as he hears his father say that. He then pulls out the gun from the small of his back and points it at his father._

_“That can't be true, no way can that be true. You're lying, you're just trying to get a rise out of me. I am not you!” Alex says with disbelief and anger._

_“I mean it is working isn’t, you do have my anger management issues.” He says with conviction._

_“Just because I have your anger management issues does not mean I am you. At least I don’t beat the crap out of people when I'm angry unlike you.” Alex says as he takes the safety off the gun and aims it at his father._

_“You won’t shoot me kid, you don't have the guts to do it not to mention you don't even know how to use it.” Thomas says as he quickly advances forward._

_Alex scurries back in slight fear, but in doing so he pulls the trigger hitting his fathers lower abdomen. Thomas grunts stumbling backwards from the impact of the bullet. He dropped the knife, as his hands immediately went to put pressure on the woud._

_“You thought wrong father, and you know what you're right I am just like you. This is where I differ from you, I have a way better cap on my anger, and I don't lash out at people.” Alex says as he stands up walking towards his father as he reloads the gun._

_“H… h… how I never taught you how to shoot, I highly doubt you have any friends who were willing to teach you.” His father says as he puts more pressure on the bleeding wound._

_“That's where you're wrong I met a guy who's in the same situation as me and he was happy to give me a lesson or two.” Alex says with a smirk._

_He fires the gun again, this time hitting his fathers left lung, before he drops the gun and picks up the knife his father was holding before he was shot. His father cries out in pain as he looks at his son seeing something very different from him. Something within Alex breaks when he hears his father cry out in pain he starts laughing. Adrenaline feuling him as he steps forward towards his father. He watches as his fathers eyes go wide with fear as he realizes Alex wasn’t going to stop._

_“You're a psychopath, normal people would feel bad if someone is in pain son.” Thomas says with a shaky voice filled with pain._

_“I learnt from the best, you always beat down on me and know the tables have turned. How well do you think you’ll last under the knife?” Alex asks in a taunting voice._

_His father backs away feeling slightly scared, as Alex advances with a smile and a look of glee in his eyes. Thomas screams as Alex lunges at him with the knife he tries to roll away from the knife, but Alex catches him in the arm with a violent stab and twist motion. He smiles as he withdraws the knife from his fathers arm and stabs him repeatedly._

_“This is for the pain you caused me and my sister” He says Emphasizing each word with a stab to his fathers body._

_As the adrenaline fades for his body he finally starts to realize what he's done. He drops the knife and collapses to his knees as silent tears start to fall from his eyes. He quickly reaches his father's neck to see if there is a pulse and he finds a small thready pulse he says in walks over to his sister's body. As he looks at her body he notices a slow rise and fall of her chest and quickly runs over to her, putting some pressure on one of her stab wounds. Jayla groans in pain as pressure is applied to her wound. She reaches up and tugs on his arms._

_“Shhh it's going to be ok Jayla, evrythings going to be ok Jay he can't hurt you anymore.” Alex says teary eyed._

_“Alex” She says with a shuddering breath “It hurts, it hurts Alex please I don't think I can make it.” She says with a gasp as she coughs up some blood._

_“Oh no, you can’t do this to me please Jay I can't lose you too, not after mom.” He says in a shaky voice._

_“You have to stay strong, mom would have wanted you to help me. I don’t want to feel this pain anymore. Can you... can you...” She says coughing again._

_Alex starts crying as he nods his head yes, understanding those unspoken words that his sister was asking for. He puts his bloody hand to his face to wipe away the tears that are falling down his face. Celebrities right above her head and starts to brush his hands through his sister's hair._

_“I’m sorry I couldn't save you Jay, I promised mom I would take care of you no matter what. Are you ready? I promise you won't feel a thing.” He says, sounding heart broken._

_“I’m sorry Alex, but you and I both know I won't make it to the hospital. I had my time and you were the one bright light in it. I’m ready” She says with a sad smile._

_“Ok, I’m so sorry” He mutters over and over again._

_He stands up and goes to sit on her chest as he wraps his hands around his sister's throat and starts to squeeze. He cries as he feels his sister struggle underneath him. A while later she stops struggling and breathing All together. He gets off his sister's chest and runs to the bathroom and vomits into the toilet. He wipes his mouth and flushes the toilet when he is done. He runs into his room and grabs his backpack and empties it out, and stuffs it with a few sets of clothing. He then goes back into the bathroom to take a quick shower to wash off all the blood and put on some new clothing. He then goes to his fathers room and into his closet, he puts the password into his fathers safe and takes out $2000 worth of cash and puts it in his bag. He grabs his fathers phone and phone charge, he puts his father's phone into his pocket in the charger into his bag. He is about to jump out the window when he hears a knock on the door, he Insides to wait and see._

_“WHO IS IT?” He asks from the window._

_“Oh Boy Scout, you really thought I wouldn't stop by?” Murdoc says_

_“You shouldn't be here please just go home the cops will be here any minute now. You don't need to be on the run like me.” Alex says as he walks towards the door opening it._

_“What if I want to?” Murdoc asks as he leans forward to hug Alex._

_“There are no guarantees Murdoc, I don’t want to lose you too. If faith really wants us to be together we will meet again sometime” Alex says as he hugs Murdoc back._

_The sounds of sirens start to sound closer and Alex plants a kiss on Murdocs cheek, before backing away towards the window he was going to jump out later._

_“Wait Boy Scout! Do you still love me as more than a friend?” Murdoc asks as a trail of tears start to fall from his eyes._

_“Yes, Murdoc I do! I wish we could explore what we can be like together, but I have to go.” Alex says as he jumps out the window._

* * *

_Present Time_

He looks down at his plate and realizes it's empty, but he feels sick to his stomach. He runs quickly to the bathroom and hurls into the toilet.

“Well there goes my dinner” He mutters to himself as he flushes the toilet.

He wipes his mouth with a tissue, and rinses his mouth to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. He grabs a first aid kit from one of the bathroom cabinets and starts to disinfect his split knuckles. Once his knuckles are disinfected he wraps them up and puts the first aid kit away before making his way to the kitchen. He sighs as grabs the dishes from dinner, and starts to wash them in the sink before wiping them dry and putting them back in the cupboard. He walks to his front door looking out the window before turning on his security alarm, and walks back into his room heading for the secret basement he installed way before he and Bozer had moved in. He goes into a closet in the left upper corner of his gym where he'd keep a bunch of cleaning supplies as well as toxic acids. He grabs a cleaning cloth and soaks it with water as he cleans the blood off the punching bag. He throws the cloth into a garbage can nearby as he finishes cleaning up the blood. Alex goes to his computer and starts to think of different ways he could kill Elwood and maybe he can find a loophole. He looks online for different types of poisons of which could possibly fake someone's death. He finds the perfect drug to do the job, the only problem is where can he get it. He pulls out his personal phone and goes to call Murdoc, who has escaped from the black site prison a little over a while ago. As he waits for the call to be answered he searches through his desk for his set of dog tags. One he got as a Navy SEAL under the name Alex Wolfe and the ones he got in the army as Angus MacGyver. As he finds them he puts them both on around his neck just as Murdoc answers. 

"Hello Angus, I never thought you'd call much less call me because you need help. To whom am I speaking to? Angus or Alex?" Murdoc asks in a cheery voice. 

"Hello Luv, you're talking to Alex dear. I need your help with something." Alex says dropping the American accent. 

"Oh, what's the mission this time Boy Scout? Surely it can't be that simple if you're asking for my help. How did you know I wasn't in the black site prison?" Murdoc asks, sounding intrigued. 

"The mark is Elwood Davis and it has to look like an accident. I know how I'm going to do it, but it requires a poison which I don't currently have at the moment." Alex mutters into the phone loud enough for Murdoc to hear. 

"Oh, dear that is quite the conundrum you have there. I can't imagine what MacGyver had to say about it." Murdoc laughs "To choose between family or his team." he says with glee

"It's not ideal but if I could get my hands on some tetrodotoxin, I could momentarily fake Elwood's death." Alex states calmly

"You're in luck, I actually have some Boy Scout. Want me to drop by and drop it off darling? This will cost you though." Murdoc says with amusement in his voice. 

"Sure cupcake, What's the favour I owe you?” Alex threatens ”Do not mention this to my team whatsoever or I will kill you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I understand pumpkin and don’t call me cupcake. We talked about this before.” Murdoc says, sounding annoyed. “Anywho, I need you to break Helman out of the black-site.” 

Alex gasps “Please tell me your joking Luv, you know I could lose my job at the Phoenix if they ever find out about it.” Alex exclaims.

“Oh, you know me I don’t joke about those things my darling Alex. Plus I think Helman deserves to see his wife. Don’t you? After all she’s still alive thanks to you.” Murdoc says as he searches for the tetrodotoxin.

“I know Luv, one can only hope right? I’ll get a team to break him out, but if my team asks it was all your doing.” Alex says, sounding disappointed.

“Great! I found what you wanted. I'll come by and drop it off to you. Goodbye Angus!” He says with excitement as he ends the phone call.

Alex laughs whole heartedly as he makes his way back up stairs, he turns off his security alarm while he waits for Murdoc to come. In the meantime while he waits for Murdoc to come he slowly starts to build a fire in the fire pit. Once the fire is big enough he grabs two beer bottles from the fridge and places one on each chair beside the fire pit and sits down looking up at the sky. Now that he has an idea of how he's going to fake Elwood’s death, he just needs to figure out how he's going to get Elwood to come into contact with the toxin. He looks at his phone and realizes it's 11:00pm at night, he sighs as he puts his phone down beside him and closes his eyes getting some rest before Murdoc comes.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Murdoc arrives at Mac’s house and notices that the lights are off in the house, he automatically grabs a gun from his waist and holds it up at the ready in case any unwelcome visitors are nearby. He walks up to the front door and knocks on it, when he doesn't get an answer he goes into his pocket and takes out a lock picking kit and starts to pick the lock. As soon as he hears a click he opens the door gun raised and quickly but quietly walks through the house clearing each and every room. Seeing as there is no danger he puts a gun away and walks up to the back deck where he sees a fire is lit. Murdoc walks cautiously to the back feeling slightly worried as everything was so quiet you could even hear crickets. He sighs in relief as he sees MacGyver asleep on the chair, he smiles as he notices how vulnerable Mac is at the moment. While Alex and Mac are the same it's like talking to two different people. He walks over to MacGyver with a wide smile he brushes a piece of Mac’s hair aside enjoying the moment before he puts pressure on Mac’s wrapped hands to see his reaction. Mac groans slightly and shifts his body a little, but doesn’t wake.

“Perfect” Murdoc gasps happily.

He grabs a knife from his boot and places it on Mac’s left forearm applying a slight pressure seeing a small thin red line appear. Putting more pressure on the blade causing it to cut deeper, but not deep enough to form a scar. Mac’s face scrunches up in pain, he groans as Murdoc adds more pressure causing his wound to bleed more. 

“Oh my, Angus MacGyver, you make it almost too easy for me.” He states while laughing loudly.

Murdoc lunges at Macgyver wrapping his hands around his neck and starts squeezing his hands, effectively choking him. The chair Mac was sitting on tilts backwards a little bit , causing MacGyver to wake up struggling for air. He blinks a few times before he is aware of what's going on. He’s hand automatically flies up to his neck as his body finally registers he's being choked. Mac’s eyes go wide in surprise as he stares at Murdoc’s amused face.

“Oh now your awake, Angus good good I was starting to think you had fallen into a deep sleep.” Murdoc Says sounding delightful, as he slowly refuses the pressure on Mac’s throat.

“What are you doing here Murdoc, I thought you were still in the black-site.” MacGyver asks, sounding confused as he gasps for air.

“Now that's an interesting Boy Scout. Interesting indeed.” Murdoc says resting his hands on MacGyver’s shoulder.

“How so?” Mac asks, still feeling slightly out of it.

“Well Alex called me earlier and said that he needed my help with something. Did he not tell you?” Murdoc asks as he slowly gets up and turns to survey the area.

“I’m not really sure, to be perfectly honest, I was here one second and gone the next.” Mac says as his eyes glaze over for a few seconds.

After a Few seconds his eyes are back to normal and he immediately reaches for his phone hoping to warn his team. Murdoc catches the slight motion and lunges at MacGyver again causing the chair to fall completely back. Mac loses his grip on a cell phone and it goes flying into the deck railing, Murdoc then has both his hands around Mac’s neck.

“You really shouldn’t have done that MacGyver.” Murdoc says as he starts to squeeze harder.

Mac struggles as he tries to pry Murdoc’s hands away from his throat to no anvil. His vision starts to get spotty from the lack of oxygen he thinks he's about to pass out when suddenly there's a knock at the door.


End file.
